


the one where frisk and asriel and sans smoke weed

by frick



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Weed, comfy, dude weed lmao, gardettos, make me stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frick/pseuds/frick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk and sans get Asriel into their degenerate pot circle</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one where frisk and asriel and sans smoke weed

The waters of a sleepy bay were almost glass-like as dusk drenched them in orange light. Small ripples broke the smoothness as boats, with little lights of their own, pierced the orange glaze with sparks of green and red. It was a cozy inlet, with a few houses dotting the shore and a winding road leading up to the rental that Asriel and Frisk were staying in.

Frisk was enjoying a drink and watching the beautiful sunset engulfing the harbor in the distance. It was nice, taking time off of work to explore the world with Asriel. Monster and human affairs had finally settled down after all these years to the point of 'Ambassador' being a quaint title and excuse to use royal funds for personal getaways. 

Frisk leaned over and stared at Asriel, who was currently exploring the depths of his vocabulary for new ways to insult people over a video game match. He was wearing a blue sweater, same as Frisk. They had a near abundant supply of them, since they were Sans' Christmas presents every year. A faint blush pierced the dark lines running down his cheeks, either from frustration or the alcohol making him a bit tipsy.

Sans and Frisk had decided it was time to welcome Asriel into their near nightly ritual of smoking. Sans had picked it up shortly after the barrier fell and introduced Frisk to it after high school. They kept Asriel in the dark partially out of concern and partially because Frisk didn't want Sans making plant puns in front of Asriel.

Asriel was too busy yelling at the television to hear the door open and Sans stroll in. He jumped a foot in the air when Sans snuck up behind him and said "boo."

"J-Jesus! Ever think of knocking?" 

"you know me, kid. all bone, no brain. although knocking wouldn't make you jump like froggit, so that doesn't sound as much fun."

Frisk was giggling as he sat down next to Az. "We've been doing a, uh, tradition together for a few years now, and we figured it was time to bring you into it."

Asriel was blushing even harder now. Fucking pervert.

Sans read him like a book. "nothing like the bone zone, sicko," Asriel went redder. "dang, you were right, frisk. he is ready. his mind's already in the gutter, this won't do anything bad to him."

Frisk pulled out a baggie of weed and started wiggling it in Asriel's face. The smell knocked some of the color out of it. His eyes darted between Frisk and the open bottle of Mike's Hard Lemonade on the coffee table.

Sans was suddenly sitting on the opposite side of Asriel, pulling out a pipe and some papers. Asriel reached for his drink and started glugging. After emptying the bottle, he managed to stutter out an "okay" before returning his gaze to the fascinating drink coaster on the table.

Frisk couldn't help it. He tossed his arms in the air and shrugged. "Isn't that delicious? Az is nervous about smoking." Sans let out a couple of hehs and Frisk tossed him the bag, wrapping his arm around Asriel.

"Dude, just chill, we're fucking with you. We can take some hits and watch the bay and relax. No obligations."

Asriel shrugged and leaned into the couch a bit more. "Guess that sounds nice."

"you're right. it does. now, since you're the newbie, you get the first hit." Sans handed Asriel the pipe, and noticing the confusion on his face, added "uhh, just put that end in your mouth and light it. breathe it in."

Asriel searched for a lighter and jumped again as Frisk snapped his fingers and a lick of flame ignited the pipe. He took a long drag before hitching and coughing.

"heh. looks like the pipe got your goat."

Frisk gave him a pat on the back (making the coughing worse) and a few minutes of wheezing passed before Asriel spoke again. "All of those magic lessons were so you could light up?"

He shrugged. "Lighters are expensive, man."

They passed around the pipe a few times and the orange hue covering the water was replaced by an inky mirror. Fishing boats still pulled in and out of the harbor at a leisurely pace. An hour had passed when Frisk finally felt the familiar calling of the munchies. Sans had already dug into their fridge for ketchup bottles, and Asriel was spread out on the couch, eyes closed and another girly drink in hand.

He had also apparently decided it was entirely too hot in their 72 degree Farenheit living room and decided to unzip his sweater, revealing that he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath.

Frisk retrieved a bag of Gardetto's and loudly began snacking next to Az in an attempt to wake him up. After rustling the bag and crunching some rye chips in his mouth Frisk concluded that Asriel would not budge. Frisk's hunger for junk food was quickly replaced by a hunger for cuddles as he stared longingly at Asriel's chest. 

He snuck a peek over at Sans, who had also passed out, leaned over the armrest of his seat. Frisk gave Asriel a couple of pokes and prods on his cheek to see how out of it he really was, and was satisfied when the only response he got was leaning deeper into the chair.

It was all about the approach. Boss monsters were elusive creatures, and Asriel had a habit of attempting to evade cuddle sessions. The combination of weed and booze would make him an easy target for Frisk, but he wanted to avoid causing any unneeded conflict, lest they wake Sans.

Frisk searched for optimal trajectory into the goat fluff passed out before him, and went face first into Asriel's side, wrapping his arms around his abdomen so he couldn't wriggle free. To his surprise, Az was still asleep. Frisk pulled himself up closer to his sternum, the side of his head resting on his chest, hearing a faint, slow heartbeat. He watched the dark harbor and the dancing lights coming and going as stars twinkled above the bay.

Just as Frisk started to nod off, the side of Asriel's jacket covered his face, and an arm pushed him deeper into Az's chest. Unwilling to give Asriel the feeling of resistance, Frisk leaned deeper into the fur, producing the exact opposite effect that Asriel wanted. 

Asriel felt one of Frisk's arms loosen around his stomach and gave him a thumbs up. He let out a throaty sigh and let go of Frisk. "Sans is going to see."

He heard a muffled retort from Frisk's buried face. Asriel slowly gazed towards Sans side of the couch, where a sticky note and an empty ketchup bottle laid. Az strained to reach for it under the weight of Frisk and was barely able to pull it off of the couch. His entire body felt like lead, in a very relaxing way. This stuff owned.

"hey kids. didn't want to interrupt your cuddle session. goat a load of work tomorrow, couldn't kid around with you guys much longer anyway. put the ketchup bottle on my tab."

Asriel crumpled up the note and flicked it onto the coffee table. Frisk had gone limp, snores vibrating through Asriel's torso. Asriel leaned back and stared out at the water again, and felt the embrace of sleep tugging at his eyes.


End file.
